


Pocky Day

by Last_Ace



Category: Persona 5
Genre: Detective Prince Akechi Goro, Fluff, M/M, Not Beta'd, Pocky Challege, Pocky Game, that's it that's the fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-12
Updated: 2020-11-12
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:21:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27522211
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Last_Ace/pseuds/Last_Ace
Summary: Akechi tries to take a selfie for his blog and Akira helps him out.
Relationships: Akechi Goro & Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro & Persona 5 Protagonist, Akechi Goro/Amamiya Ren, Akechi Goro/Kurusu Akira, Akechi Goro/Persona 5 Protagonist
Comments: 3
Kudos: 88





	Pocky Day

Akechi sat at the counter of Leblanc, attempting to take a cute selfie for his blog with the broken pocky in his mouth. He already had several broken pieces of failed attempts piling up on a claimed napkin after many awkward looking photos. Once again dissatisfied with his most recent picture, he added the remains of his current piece to the steadily growing pocky graveyard on the napkin. He should have just stuck with his normal dessert reviews, this was ridiculous. More so than the usual drivel he posted to his blog to keep up his image.

Hearing yet another frustrated sigh from the detective at the counter, Akira finally took interest and decided to meddle. “Something wrong?”

“Ah, Kurusu-kun, it’s nothing really.” The detective responded, still looking overtly dejected at the situation despite his words. “It’s really rather silly, actually.”

Looking around at the otherwise empty cafe, Akira pried a little further “It’s a slow day, even if it’s silly, maybe I can help.”

“It’s not…” Akechi tried to deny, except…he was scrolling through the last 8 pictures he’d taken trying to decide if one of them was acceptable enough to post. The second one he’d taken had the best lighting, and he’d gotten a good angle with his phone, but...something about his expression was falling flat and there was no point in posting something if it wasn’t presenting his charming, princely self. 

Akira remained studious and silent, knowing Akechi was more likely to fill the void if he didn’t pry.

“It’s just that,” Akechi finally gave in, talking through his problems with Kurusu usually did help to provide another perspective, “I’m trying to post a photo for my blog, and I thought, given the date, it would be relevant to do a photo for the pocky challenge but I’m quite dissatisfied with all of the photos so far. Perhaps I should just post a picture of coffee instead.” Akechi frowned at his mostly empty cup as if it too had failed him in this, his most trying time. 

Akira started a new cup of coffee for the detective and asked to see the photos so far. 

Turning his phone around, Akechi showed the other boy his most recent attempt, but was startled when Kurusu picked up his phone entirely and started scrolling through the other photos.

“Ah! Kurusu-kun, my phone…” Akechi immediately startled, trying to contain his panic, “It has important, confidential information on it.” He did not need Kurusu swiping through his apps and tried snagging his phone back, only for the thief to turn out of his way, eyes quickly scanning through his photo reel. At least it looked like he wasn’t doing anything other than scrolling through photos so Akechi tried to restrain his anxiety.

“You look so bored in these photos. Aren’t you supposed to do the challenge with someone else?” Akira asked calmly, and while it looked like he’d mercifully stopped scrolling through Akechi’s photos he hadn’t yet returned his phone. 

“Well, it’s not as if I could just invite some random fan to join me at Leblanc for such a thing.” Akechi countered, still holding his hand out for his phone’s return.

“I could help you.” The words were uttered in that starkly sincere way of Kurusu’s that Akechi had not yet gotten used to. 

Clamping a lid on his surprise, Akechi withheld his immediate reaction and instead returned a much more composed response. “Oh, no, I couldn’t ask you-” but his thoughts were interrupted when Akira’s deft fingers grabbed a new stick from the almost empty package and held it up to him. “You should try one more time. I’ll even take your picture.” 

Akechi felt the challenge in his words, so he reached out to take the pocky only for it to be quickly maneuvered away from his hands.

“No, don’t break it beforehand.” Kurusu was clearly having too much fun playing keep away with Akechi’s things and Akechi was growing tired of playing his games. The well-crafted expression of mild annoyance balanced on his face was entirely subverted when the other once again offered up the piece of pocky, this time much closer, right in front of Akechi’s mouth. 

Akechi glanced up from the piece of chocolate almost resting on his lip to gauge the expression of his rival. The challenge in his steely eyes was unmistakable, and Akechi wasted no further hesitancy to open his mouth, taking the pocky. He’d expected Kurusu to snap the delicate biscuit and was stunned when the other let go immediately, giving Akechi the entirety of his prize. 

Akechi’s startled confusion was immediately repackaged into suspicion as it was very unlike what he knew of Kurusu to give up just like that, and he didn’t bother to hide the question in his eyes.

“That’s not how you play the game.” Kurusu responded, voice still so low, bending over the cafe counter until the two were eye level. As Kurusu drew nearer, his eyes didn’t leave Akechi’s frozen expression.

Kurusu was close enough to bite the other end of the pocky, but it seemed like he had another goal in mind as his mouth kept moving closer. 

Akechi had not...could not...did not…

Kurusu had to be intentionally dragging this out on purpose, because it seemed like he was moving incrementally towards him. Akechi could feel the other boy’s warm breath on his lips, the scent of strong coffee filling his senses, and then suddenly, after he’d already forgotten what it was he was waiting for, Kurusu clamped down on the pocky, snapping it in half.

Akechi barely even registered the soft click from his phone as he instinctively swallowed the small piece of pocky in his mouth while his brain slowly came back online.

By now, Kurusu had finished off his portion of the snack and wore an insufferably proud smirk on his face while he was examining something on Akechi’s phone and seemed to be messing with something on it.

His phone!

The barely concealed panic jump-started his mental reboot, and Akechi reached across the counter, plucking his phone out of the other’s hands with a “May I have this back now, please?”

“I think it came out pretty good, what do you think?” The raven-haired teen asked, running his hand through the back of his hair habitually. He was still holding on to his damned, shit-eating grin that Akechi would very much like to wipe off his face under other circumstances. Instead, he finally looked at his phone, at the most recent picture that his rival had taken.

The original problem with his previous photos, the lack of expression and emotion, had certainly been resolved...in spades. In fact, this photo was entirely unusable for the exact opposite reason, and as he stared at the photo of himself, he felt the blush he’d been valiantly holding back bloom across his face. His eyes weren’t quite glassy-eyed or dumbstruck, thankfully, but his expression was definitely...flummoxed, and it was clear he was looking off-camera at someone. It was entirely too candid and definitely not befitting his cutesy, innocent food blog. He looked like he’d just been surprised with his first kiss. 

“This is...There’s no way I can post this. I’m not even looking at the camera.” Akechi finally responded, trying to maintain his dignity. And-

And the pocky was barely even visible. How close did Kurusu get to break it there?!

“Ah, that’s a shame. I thought it looked great.” 

Thankfully, Kurusu chose that moment to push his refilled coffee cup back into his field of vision. The bitter drink helped brace his thoughts, returning Akechi to his familiar level of comfort at the cozy cafe, and definitely did not remind him of the warm breath that had so recently been brushed across his lips. Akechi couldn’t tell if this was planned as a distraction from his spiralling thoughts or meant as a peace offering for his blatant sabotage of Akechi’s innocent blog. He welcomed the coffee either way. It was even still surprisingly hot, confirming that what had felt like years to Akechi was likely only a few short minutes at most. 

Trying to regain control of the situation that had so quickly deviated from his simple plans for a blog post, Akechi focused on his coffee and pulled up his blog as Kurusu returned to actually working. He quickly added a new post, attaching the second photo he’d taken along with an army of emojis to balance out his inner string of curses and clicked submit before he could do any further damage his ego. Akechi furiously ignored the impossibly stupid teenage boy as he he portioned out the last of the day’s curry and piled dishes in the sink for later washing. 

With his renewed focus and clarity, Akechi had come to a realization. He was ready to acknowledge that he might have lost a bit of ground with his rival, but he was not yet ready to admit a full surrender. After all, while he’d been momentarily flustered at the unexpected event, he was now cognizant enough to recognize the obvious set-up and see through Kurusu’s flimsy excuse to ‘help’. Finishing his coffee, Akechi felt himself returned to his natural level of composure and gathered up his briefcase, leaving his payment on the counter. He crossed the short distance to the door, ready to depart from the cafe before the owner returned to close up. 

“Thank you for the coffee, Kurusu-kun. And...for your help.” And because he’d spent far too long on the wrong foot that night, he was eager to return the favor. Pausing with one hand on the door and glancing back to make sure he had the other boy’s attention, he added, “Although next time... if you just want to kiss me you should have the guts to do it properly.” And with that, Akechi left the cafe and did not turn back to see his rival’s expression.

It wasn’t until two days later when Akechi opened up his chat history with Kurusu to see if the other was available for a game of darts or billiards that he saw that damned thief had sent himself that stupid photo the night he’d taken it.

**Author's Note:**

> Ahhhhh first ever fic, I hope it's not too much of a mess. I was inspired by all the cute akeshu pocky pics on twitter and just wanted to write some cute fluff.


End file.
